Catch Me
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Alvin invites Brittany to watch a movie at his house. How will it go for them? Cute Oneshot :3 AlvinxBrittany


**Catch Me**

_A/N: Simanette (SimonXJeanette) is actually my favorite couple out of AatC, but I love writing Alvittany (AlvinXBrittany) one-shots. __Inspired by Nicki Minaj's song "Catch Me", I've decided to write yet another AxB one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Brittany Miller walked across the street to the Seville's household and ringed the doorbell.<p>

Alvin had invited her over to his house earlier today so that they could watch a scary movie together. (Without Dave knowing.)

When he had heard a ring from the doorbell, he had felt a smirk come across his face as he walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was the pink-clad Chipette with her hand on her hip. "Hey Brittany," Said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Hey Alvin," She said impatiently as she swiftly walked right passed him with no eye contact. She sat down on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. Alvin rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to get the refreshments & popcorn ready.

Ten minutes later, Alvin had came in the living-room with two Cokes and the popcorn and sat down next to Brittany. Brittany looked at everything that was laid out. "What about the butter?" She asked as she noticed there wasn't any on the popcorn.

Alvin sighed dramatically and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and took it to the kitchen to pour some butter on the popcorn. When Alvin came back, the 12 year old pink-clad was sitting back comfortably with her arms still folded.

"There," Alvin exclaimed as he set the bowl between them. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Brittany said and looked up at her counterpart. "Can I have Strawberry soda this time?" She said trying not to sound too demanding. "Sure," Alvin replied, and took the Coke.

He replaced it with a Strawberry soda when he came back. "Anything else?" "Nope," Brittany answered. Alvin sighed with relief and was glad that he finally could sit down. He grabbed the remote control that was to the DVD player and pressed "Play"; the movie began.

While watching the horror movie 20 minutes later, Brittany and Alvin's eyes were wide with fear, and they haven't took one bite from the popcorn yet. And when the most scariest part came up on the wide screen, Brittany and Alvin held on to each other for their life and screamed.

"No more! I can't watch this anymore!" Brittany cried as she quickly grabbed the remote control and turned off the DVD player.

The two 12 year olds were breathing deeply. Alvin's arms were still wrapped around the Chipette. Brittany looked at him confusedly. Alvin immediately let go of her. "S-Sorry,"

Brittany blinked twice before saying, "Can we watch something that_ I _would rather watch, now," Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing that she would pick something that was romantic and lovey-dovey. "Whatever,"

Brittany looked through the movies that was on the DVD shelf, and found a romantic movie and put it in the DVD player. She pressed "Play" on the remote control and the movie began.

After 15 minutes of watching this movie, Alvin was already bored. He reached for some popcorn that was in the bowl without looking and grabbed something, but it wasn't popcorn. He looked to see what he had really grabbed, and it was Brittany's hand.

He looked up at Brittany which she had a confused expression on her face. Alvin knew his cheeks were turning many shades of red. Brittany was also blushing.

"Um... w-why are you holding my hand?" She asked. Alvin could see the Chipette's icy blue eyes glistening questionably. Alvin didn't know what to say or do.

After a while, Brittany's face softened as she gazed at Alvin, their eyes remained locked. Neither realized it as it happened, but they both moved their faces closer to one another's and their lips met in a soft kiss.

They immediately pulled away from one another. The red-clad & pink-clad searched the other's eyes for some answer as to if the two had done something wrong. After looking into each other's gaze, they realized that all they could see was the same desire that was inside themselves.

They moved in for another kiss, and Alvin found himself wrapping his arms around his counterpart's waist; and Brittany found herself resting her hands on his shoulders.

They both was in their own world. Brittany was melted in the kiss as Alvin made the kiss more passionate as he deepened it with his soft, sweet lips delicately pressing against hers. It was a mixture of cherries and strawberries.

After a few more seconds of the repeative kiss which actually felt like hours, they finally broke away, both blushing. "Wow..." was all that Brittany could think of to say.

Alvin smiled. "That was amazing," He said. Brittany smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I agree,"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but cute one-shot :) Reviews are appreciated! <strong>_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_**:)**


End file.
